eternumrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Valaris
The Valeri have a history of wealth and commerce that stretches back to the Arrival of the Vanguard in The First Age. After The Great Severance, the Vanguard reorganized into the Nation of Valaris. History Much of Valeri history in The First Age is recounted in The Great Severance. After suffering a secession at the hands of the Thaedrans, the Vanguard reformed into the Nation of Valaris. Culture The Valeri believe in a society of freedom. The last true remnants of the Vanguard, the Valeri have never forgotten the oppression of the Barrens. Their culture is based on the freedom of citizens to succeed and fail by their own actions. The people of Ythanica view the Valeri as greedy and self-obsessed, but there is value in their ambition. Their people are dreamers, and from their dreams come some of the greatest feats and innovations of the realm. The Valeri prefer the pursuit of wealth and ideas to politics or war, but their true love lies in freedom. There is a saying in Valaris: Remember the Vanguard! Economy Valaris is an economic powerhouse. The great city of Miradorr lies in the heart of Ythanica, surrounded by lush fields and bodies of water. Arable land is in great supply, and Valaris exports more crops than any other nation. The bountiful natural resources of Valaris keep its economy strong, and the people relish in their wealth. Miradorr is home to a sprawling market and extravagant homes for the middle and upper classes. Geography The Valeri reside in the center of Ythanica. Temperatures are warm, and sunlight is nearly ever-present. But, the open fields of the realm's center are exposed and provide little natural defense. The Valeri maintain their security instead through their wealth; the nations of the realm depend on Valeri imports for survival. This dissuades enemies from any act of aggression. Government Valaris is largely a republic, though there are those who call it a democracy. A single Grand Warden is elected by the people, who then elect a body of Stewards to aid him and provide counsel. The Stewards and Grand Warden listen to the people and make decisions on their behalf, though many are corrupt and pursue their own self-interest. Religion The Valeri are surrounded by nature. Though some are self-serving and desire wealth and power, there are still those who worship Yrelia, Guardian of Life. Festivals often include plentiful feasts as a celebration of the harvest. Valeri pray to Yrelia for a long summer, rainfall in the growing season, and healing from disease. Military The Valeri military is not the strongest in the realm, but it is respected nonetheless. Soldiers and city guards train in the arena of Miradorr, sparring against some of the best warriors in the land. After The First Calling, many renowned soldiers elected to stay in the Valeri capital to defend the haven from future harm. The military of Valaris is perhaps the most diverse of the three nations, composed of wizards, warriors, and the occasional employed charlatan.